Happy Summer Wedding
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Koi no Dance Site 8th Single (2000) |Next = I WISH 10th Single (2000) }} Happy Summer Wedding (ハッピーサマーウェディング) is the ninth single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on . It sold a total of 1,370,000 copies, becoming a number-one hit in Japan. This also marks the last single of Ichii Sayaka and the debut of the fourth generation members Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai. Happy Summer Wedding is a background track for the 2008 Movie Jumper. thumb|right|220px|Happy Summer Wedding (MV) Tracklist #Happy Summer Wedding #Tsuugaku Ressha (通学列車; On the Train to School) #Happy Summer Wedding (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka (Last single) *3rd Gen: Goto Maki *4th Gen (Debut): Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi. TV Performances *2000.05.14 ASAYAN *2000.05.19 Music Station *2000.05.28 Hello! Morning Episode 008 *2000.06.01 Utaban *2000.06.04 Hello! Morning Episode 009 *2000.06.09 Music Station *2000.06.15 Utaban *2000.07.23 Hello! Morning Episode 016 (Hello! Morning Version) *2000.08.20 Hello! Morning Episode 020 (Last Phrase Karaoke Battle) *2000.12.29 Music Station *2004.07.23 Music Station *2011.07.25 HEY!x3 Music Champ (Saikyo medley) (Dream Morning Musume) *2013.08.23 Music Station Concert Performances #Happy Summer Wedding #*Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ #*Hello! Project 2000 Atsumare! Summer Party #*Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki #*Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ #*Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY #*Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" - Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (part of a medley) #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (part of a medley) #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Makino Maria #Tsuugaku Ressha #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ Song Information #Happy Summer Wedding #*Lyrics & Composer: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Brass Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi #*Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Nakazawa Yuko #*Sub Vocals: Iida Kaori #*Minor Vocals: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei #*Performed by DANCE☆MAN & THE BANDMAN #**Drums: HYU HYU #**Bass: TOCA #**Guitar: JUMP MAN #**Guitar: BOMB #**Keyboards: WATA-BOO #**Percussion: STAGE CHAKKA MAN #**Turntable: DJ.ICHIRO #*Horn Section: HORNS MAN BROTHERS #**Trumpet: Kuwano Nobuyoshi #**Trumpet: Tanaka Tetsuya #**Trombone: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi #**Saxophone: Yamanaka Shigetaka #Tsuugaku Ressha #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement & All Instruments: AKIRA #*Main Vocals: Goto Maki, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,000,000 Trivia *This is the fourth Morning Musume single with an English name. *1st Generation member Nakazawa Yuko gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *The song was suppose to be titled Massaka Summer Holiday, but was then renamed to Happy Summer Wedding. *It is 1 of the 4 Morning Musume singles that sold more than 1,000,000 of copies. *This is their second single where it was a Graduating and Debut single, the first one being LOVE Machine. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Happy Summer Wedding, Tsuugaku Ressha Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:English Name Single Category:2000 Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Highest Ranking Single cs:Happy Summer Wedding it:Happy Summer Wedding